


lovely

by moonciaohui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, androgynous!Jun, cross-dressing, i might make more oneshots of this, i wrote this at 2 am and cried while writing it im a mess, jun likes to wear skirts and likes to be pretty okay, junnies just trying to figure out how he identifies;;;, more jungyu fics pls, supportive boyfriend mingyu, this is super short ahdhhaha srry, this was super self indulgent i lov jungyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonciaohui/pseuds/moonciaohui
Summary: Junhui loves wearing things that make him feel pretty.Mingyu loves Junhui.





	lovely

Junhui should have remembered to put his dresses away. Mingyu had come home earlier than usual, and Junhui was in the middle of taking a break from cleaning out his closet, with all his clothing items strewn across his room. Of course Junhui didn’t remember having his dresses out, nope. He even followed Mingyu to his room, excited to be able to spend more time with the younger. 

That was, until he heard the confused gasp of said boy.  
And that’s how Junhui ended up here, hiding in the bathroom, away from his boyfriends curious eyes. This was actually his favorite outfit, he loved the slits on the sides that went up his thigh, but he never dreamed of wearing anywhere but in the privacy of his room. Mingyu’s voice from outside the door shocked him out of his daze

“Can I see?”

“I don’t know Mingyu...” 

“I’m sure you look great, and I won’t judge you.”

“I don’t want you to not like me”

“If you’re really uncomfortable, then you don’t have to, but just know I love you no matter what.” 

“...okay fine”

Junhui slowly opened the door to their shared bathroom, and stepped out before softly closing the door. He turned back around, seemingly staring at everything but Mingyu.

Mingyu softly gasped as he took in his boyfriend. He was wearing a flowy blouse that was tucked into a long black skirt that had slits on the sides. He looked absolutely stunning and Mingyu almost wanted to cry at how beautiful his boyfriend looked. But now was not the time to ogle, he had reassure his boyfriend. 

Junhui was glaring at the floor now, with tears welling up in his eyes as his fidgeting increased. He knew he shouldn’t of shown the taller boy, now Mingyu’s disgusted and doesn’t have any words for how repulsive he looks, and now Mingyu’s probably won’t even like him and- 

Mingyu cupped the cheeks of shaking chinese boy and tilted his head to look at him. It pained him to see the unshed tears in the others eyes. If Mingyu was on the fence about the whole androgynous thing earlier, now he had completely made up his mind.

He looked Junhui in the eyes for a moment longer before kissing the other on the nose

“You”  
a kiss on the cheek  
“look”  
a kiss on the forehead  
“amazing”

finally kissing the older boy’s lips softly, as if he were fragile glass and too much pressure would make him break. Mingyu wrapped his arms around the chinese boy’s waist, tugging him closer until they were practically molded together as one, chest to chest, with Junhui’s head fitting perfectly on Mingyu’s shoulder.

Junhui sighed softly, immediately relaxing in the taller’s warnth and relishing in the feeling of long arms wrapping around his torso and soft kisses on his neck. He let his tears flow freely, so relieved that his boyfriend accepted him, even with the dresses and makeup. He softly cried into his shoulder until Mingyu pulled back, panicked as to why the other was crying. Jun just smiled brightly at him as tears leaked from his eyes  
“I love you so much” 

Mingyu laughed before collecting the other back into his arms  
“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter @ciaohuii // i know this is awful im sorry i jsut wanted jungyu and its 3am and im emo
> 
> UPDATE: i drew jun in a dress ur welcome https://twitter.com/ciaohuii/status/876881502847602688


End file.
